buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Red Hood
Deadpool vs Red Hood is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 9: Marvel vs DC! Two red gunslingers from comic book series are out for each other's blood. Who's left standing when the dust settles? Fight GOTHAM CITY- DC Comics A new feature on the most wanted list was driving people crazy all over the city. This 'Deadpool' had been working himself up with quite a reputation, one that caught Red Hood's attention enough to make him pursue Deadpool. Speaking of Deadpool, he was sat at a shot out bar, drinking by himself and minding his own business, until the door was blown off its hinges. Deadpool turned around in his chair to face the intruder. "Ah, yes. Welcome, come on in and have a drink!" Deadpool insisted, sliding a shot of whiskey towards him. "Not interested. But how's about I offer you a little trip to the Police Station?" "Ooh, a love a romantic walk. But no." Deadpool responded, drawing his SMGs. Red Hood brought up his pistols, and the pair prepared for a fire fight. FIGHT! The SMGs began tearing through the bar, as Red Shot did several back flips to avoid any damage. He took cover behind a table, flipping it over. When he got the chance, Jason fired over the top and at Deadpool, winging the mercenary in the shoulder. Good enough for him! Red Hood emerged from cover, sliding beneath Deadpool and kicking him into the air. He bounced off the bar after him, kicking Deadpool through the door. When Jason followed, he was caught with an uppercut, and then another one before being thrown over the bonnet of a car. He recovered quickly enough to plant a mine on the car and start backing away from him. "Hey, where are you going? I thought you wanted to fight!" Deadpool protested, rushing after him. As he slid over the car, Jason detonated the explosives, blasting Deadpool in a fiery explosion. The loudmouthed mercenary landed with a thud at Red Hood's feet. "Are you ready to give up?" Red Hood asked, placing his pistol on Deadpool's head. "My mother never raised a quitter." Deadpool responded, kicking Red Hood in the side of the head. When he got up he immediately began punching Jason in the chest as many times as he could before kicking him against another nearby car. The cocky merc then leapt in with his sword, looking to slash down and through Red Hood's stomach. The fallen hero just lifted himself out the way, but Deadpool was back to where he started: with SMGs. The bullets were too many and too fast, catching Red Hood in the shoulder and stomach. Deadpool rushed in, chinning Red Hood before being pushed back slightly. Deadpool unleashed a huge kick, right under Red Hood's chin. "BOOM! Sweet Chin Music! Michaels got all of it!" Deadpool cried out, mocking Shawn Michael's pose. "Wait? Are wrestling references still cool after WWF became PG?" While Deadpool was wondering aloud, Red Hood threw an electric charge onto his back, which paralysed the merc. Deadpool went completely stiff as Red Hood slammed him face first into a wall and then fired a bullet into his chest, knocking Deadpool out cold. KO! Red Hood stuffed Deadpool in the back of a van, driving him to Arkham Asylum. He was stuffed in a cell and then Red Hood got out of there. Job done, when was he getting paid? When Deadpool woke up, he was in a straight jacket. "YOU CAN'T HOLD ME FOREVER! I'LL BE FREE... probably." Deadpool said. "Hey, Peep! What the hell, man?" But it wasn't Peep who responded, oh no. It was Deadpool's cellmate. "If you do not silence yourself, I will break you..." Bane threatened. "Not my fault I'm a chatty guy." Deadpool said, but Bane wasn't interested. He lifted the mercenary up, and then slammed him down over his knee. CRACK Conclusion The winner is Red Hood!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:Comic Books themed battles Category:Anti-Heroes only battles Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs Sword fight Category:Colour themed battle Category:'Marvel vs DC' themed Battles Category:Rivalry themed fights Category:Completed Battle